Feeding
by FOXGIRL200
Summary: Naruto guides a newly transformed Hinata through her first feeding.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!

"Please…Hinata, eat something; you will surely grow ill if you don't." He guided the rabbit to her lips, and again it was refused. It had been a week since her initial transformation, and she had yet to feed. She was weak and frail- -newly transformed and in need of substance. He was growing concerned- -in her vulnerable state, Blood Thirst was something that could not be risked. Even now, he could sense Hinata's hunger, her lust for blood. He moved the rabbit to her lips once more; he could sense the desperation in her even as she pushed the creature aside. It was in her eyes, her movement; in her very presence...it was in the subtle manner in which her lips twitched in anticipation as the creature struggled to escape his hold. She was starving. But the woman was stubborn. The camp's fire had long since died down, leaving only embers of smoldering ash in its wake; it was a rather depressing setting- -cold, uninhabited in appearance. He had never been a fan of the flame- -though it was his duty to prepare the fire to cook his supper- -and had avoided it to the best of his ability.

The sky above him had darkened considerably, the sun having just sunken below the horizon, setting the perfect background for a winter's night. In the light, dim though it may have been, he could see Hinata, her frighteningly pale skin, her half lidded eyes a hair's width from dropping. Fearing the worst, Naruto all but shoved the rabbit into Hinata's face, willing her to drink from the creature and bask in its blood. Cursing the world for her reluctance, Naruto settled himself beside Hinata, his arms crossed in frustration. Naruto sat quietly, thoughts racing through his mind, overlapping and merging into on blurred image.

"You're starving…any man could see the lust for blood present in your eyes- -a child could sense your blood lust. Why don't you eat?" Naruto had long since been watching over the elusive, somber Hinata. He thought it strange that she opted to distance himself from feeding whenever the opportunity arose.

"I…I can't do it, Naruto. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to take the life of an innocent creature for my own selfish reasons."

"How is keeping yourself alive selfish?"

"It is if an innocent creature must die to make that happen! I will not take the life of an innocent being to ensure my survival."

"I don't understand. Before your transformation, you ate fish, did you not…A living, breathing creature." Naruto said.

"That can't compare! We ate fish out of need for food…we did not disrespect the life of the fish by playing god and striking it down simply because we felt we could."

Naruto once again looked to the sky; it was a reasonable reaction, the reluctance to take the life of another creature no matter the reason, no matter the urgency. He could sympathize with that...but the thought of starving oneself, ending one's life in an attempt to free oneself of guilt, worried him greatly, distressed him. He had always considered himself a sensible man despite his younger days. There had been many a time Naruto allowed the regret of ending another life invade his body, but the thought had been banished quickly after it had formed, followed by a deep gratitude and respect for the animal's gift of life. He had sworn to himself that he would never stoop so low as to take another person's life for fun. The thought of it aroused a hatred for those of that nature so deep that nothing, not even the numerous nights spent alone surrounded only by his thoughts could ease the utter disgust harbored for the pathetic excuse for mortals so enthralled with the act.

"You are right to detest those who so eagerly kill because they can…but you, this is not such a situation."

"How is it not…by feeding I'm taking the life of this rabbit when there is no need." Hinata found herself explaining her hatred for Hiashi and family, the cruel, unusual methods of tortured inflicted upon her at the hands of the Hyuga, the once great and powerful family of Konoha. "The Room" that had been the sight of many a whipping. Hiashi Hyuga was a crude no nonsense man with a less than paternal way of handling business. A drunk by nature, Hiashi was often up and down, restless as he attempted in vain to go about his duties with drunk off his behind. For as much as Hinata despised Hiashi, her hatred for the clan seemed limitless. How could her family- -any family- -sit by and witness a man unleash such cruelty to a child, heir to the clan or otherwise? They were as much to blame as her father.

"That man, your father…he was cruel to you, horrible. On the day we met I could smell the fresh blood leaking from your wounds."

It was a day she wouldn't mind forgetting.

 _The world slowly, painfully began to return to its natural form. Hinata realized that she had been moved to solitary confinement only when the chill of the stone floor hit her body. Her body was sore, bruised and scarred. It did not take long for the memories to flood back to her mind. Hiashi ordering her separated from Hanabi's prone form. Hiashi ready and willing to deliver each blow to her skin, his smile twisted and deranged. The feel of the whip as it cracked against her skin. The pain of each strike as gashes marred her flesh. Hanabi's voice, weakly crying out in protest as Hinata was carted away…the despair and anguish of a girl as she lost her only companion. Hinata attempted to ease herself off of the ground. Pain seeped through her being, halting her movement and reopening her wounds. It hurt. It hurt. It HURT!_

" _Ahh…I see you've awakened from your slumber, Hinata…I suppose you have learned your lesson?" Hiashi's voice broke through her stupor._

" _Hanabi…" She said weakly. "Where is Hanabi?"_

" _I see you haven't changed."_

" _Hanabi…?" Hinata cried weakly._

 _Hiashi's lips curled themselves into a sneer. "Oh, yes, I remember. The defeated party of your latest spar…Shall we visit her?" Hiashi hoisted Hinata onto his shoulder nails imbedded deeply into her back. She hissed at the pain, but did not protest; she was in no condition to bear anymore punishment at the hands of her father. Hiashi carried her down a narrow corridor and down a winding stairway; she knew this area quite well. It was said to be home to those that have personally offended Hiashi. Although he was in favor of immediate execution, Hiashi also enjoyed slow and inhumane torture- -a completely different level than she thought possible. Anyone with the misfortune to earn a cell in this part of the dungeon were beaten for days at a time, assaulted, staved, forced to fight for their right to food, whipped, mauled by any creature Hiashi saw fit, drowned in their own bodily fluids forced to choose their method of death, and, if Hiashi was particularly angered by the offenders behavior, tortured openly and mercilessly for up to ten years._

 _Hiashi stepped into the cell and unceremoniously tossed Hinata onto the ground. Slowly, weakly, Hinata crawled toward her sister. Hanabi's body was an unrecognizable- -if it were not for the long locks unique to the Hyuga Clan, Hinata would be unaware of Hanabi's identity- -corpse strewn along the floor of the cell._

" _It is such a shame, really. To die alone…at least her suffering has come to an end." The false sympathy and regret tore whatever meager shred of control Zsylynn had left._

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"_

" _I did what was necessary…she was obviously weak, and was punished as such." Hiashi said his voice even, gravelly._

" _She was a child!"_

"… _Excuses…" Hiashi said, his tone casual, nonchalant._

" _She was my sister, your daughter! Does that mean nothing to you?" Hinata asked._

" _This girl was merely a waste of resources; she died in a way befitting her kind. You are much the same."_

 _Hinata felt consciousness leave her as one of Hiashi's men struck her about the head._

Her meeting Naruto took place shortly afterward.

"You stopped him before he could give the signal for the official execution. I don't think I've ever been so grateful."

"That was nearly a year ago. I never expected to find you during that mission. I'm almost…happy Lady Tsunade hired me to bring Hiashi for questioning. I'm glad we met."

Blood filled Hinata's cheeks. "I …I'm glad I met you as well."

There was a peaceful silence but Hinata was still cautious; she had picked up the scent of numerous persons lining the forest, though no one seemed intent on causing the group harm. Still…it was queer to think that, in a forest occupied by an untold amount of people, no one had thought to hide themselves. The scents Hinata had collected were free…Out in the open…unhidden from danger. It made little if any sense to her. Were they not afraid of the fabled bandits? Were they unable to move? No…Hinata had not detected the presence of danger; if there was an injured party among the forest, the wound was not severe. _What is going on? Why would they let an opportunity to accost two travelers and rob them blind pass so easily…?_ She could not understand any part of what had occurred during their walk.

"You are quite the thinker, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Hinata fumbled.

"You are prone to losing yourself in your thoughts; I often spot you gazing above at the clouds…like you're trying to fly up and join them…lose yourself in the sky." Naruto sighed.

She was growing dizzy.

"You are hungry; I can smell it on you. Eat…"

"I am no murderer."Hinata shook her head in an- -ineffective- -attempt at clearing her fog filled head.

"You misunderstand. Our kind- -vampires- -we don't simply kill because we are in need of amusement. Our intent is not to disrespect the creature. We drink from them because we respect them."Naruto shifted against the earth. "The creature's sacrifice gives us strength, and we use that strength to live our lives and feed our kin."Naruto brought the rabbit to his lips, and Hinata's eyes followed the movement. He could sense it- -her control was weakening. He allowed his lips to form a tentative smile.

"Naruto…"

"We don't take the lives of any and every creature at will…we don't think ourselves better than those whose lives we take…we are indebted to them."

He raised the rabbit to her lips.

"Eat."

"But…"

"Eat."

Hinata sank her fangs into the rabbit allowing the taste to soothe her frayed nerves. The sweet flavor seeped into her bones, quietly sating a hunger deep within her. She could see Naruto out of the corner of her eye, devouring his meal as if he would never eat again. She could also feel the rabbit move under her fangs, a dying attempt at escape, its cries quieting down into small, pitiful whimpers. Hinata gave a silent thank you to the rabbit as she felt, for perhaps the first time since the change had taken hold, strong, energized.

"And as a final respect we give a proper burial and mark the graves of the ones responsible for continuation of our lives."

She buried the rabbit in a makeshift grave and said a prayer for the creature, marking the grave as her final show of respect.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain; sleep well, sweet beast."

Naruto smiled.

"See…! I told you eating was a good thing!" Naruto said.

"Yeah…you were right."Hinata ran her tongue over her lips.

"As usual." Naruto said.

"You should rest. I'll keep watch over the camp tonight." It had been well over a month since their last assignment, and in that time, Hinata had slept all of twenty minutes! Unacceptable; Naruto would see to it that Hinata had a rest if it required tying the woman down. "No excuses! You are going to run yourself into the ground if you keep doing this! Sleep…for me."

"I…very well." Hinata prayed that her blush remained hidden.


End file.
